Fifty Times That Make Us Up
by paperanmitsu
Summary: Don’t break my fall, and don’t catch me when I tumble, just fall with me so that I can feel the wind on our faces and our hair tangling together with your hand held in mine as the wind whistles by.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy and its vicinities

A/N: Hey guys! I know its not a story really...but it's for the 1sentence comm on LJ, and I liked it a lot...so here you go!

Fifty Times That Make Us Up

#01 - Ring

He didn't realize it until after she had left him, he had grown accustomed to her chattering, and now without her he could feel his ears ringing in the silence that she always left.

#02 - Hero

He knew they made up an odd couple she was a hero that had saved the planet, while he had been an assassin working for a regime that she had brought down.

#03 - Memory

She stares at him and wonders if he'll ever get his memories back, ever since the Mako had taken over his mind he had looked at her with cold eyes that did not recognize her.

#04 - Box

She thought that she had only stolen his Materia, but later when she was doing her routine inventory later, of her day's conquests, she found a smooth velvet box made of the softest green velvet, and her heart stood still.

#05 - Run

Their relationship was made up of a lot of running, and rarely was it ever towards each other.

#06 - Hurricane

He hated fighting with her, because her reaction was like that of a hurricane, lashing at window panes with tears running wildly down her face as she screamed profanities at him.

#07 - Wings

He'd always forgotten that she was a ninja by birth, and had always envied the way she could fly through the air; he had always needed artificial wings to soar through the air.

#08 - Cold

The first time she looked into his piercing blue eyes, she could only think that they looked cold enough to freeze her blood.

#09 - Red

Red had always been his favorite color, it was the color of his hair, his tattoos, but he had learned to fear it when she came back to him covered in the dark red of her blood.

#10 – Drink

She looked at him, and eyed the empty pitchers surrounding him-he normally didn't drink this heavily-so out of sheer stupidity she walked up to him, and gently put her hand on his should, "Reno, what happened?"

#11 - Midnight

The first time that he thought that he maybe, just maybe he loved her, was in the dark of a quiet night, and he had been sound asleep when she had quietly slipped into his arms.

#12 - Temptation

Her fingers itched to reach over his drunken, passed out body, and take all his Materia, but instead she did the right thing and just took one or two of his Mastered summons before calling his teammates to come pick him up.

#13 - View

The view from Da Chao had never scared her before, of course she had never been strapped unwillingly to its cliff face with an old, ugly, not to mention fat, perverted man leering at her suggestively—so she could have kissed her rescuer when he finally untied her, and only realized later that he looked like he had wanted to kiss her too.

#14 - Music

Alone in the ballroom, amidst the ruins of decorations and the staff cleaning up after the ball they danced to a song that only they could hear.

#15 – Silk

Amused she surveyed him lying asleep on his bed, and giggled at the fact that his bed sheets were a lush gray silk—figures.

#16 – Cover

She fought viciously in battle, like a lioness protecting her cubs without fear, and he fought behind her a cold calculated ruthlessness born from the survival of his past years but they never doubted that the other was behind them covering their backs.

#17 - Promise

They never talked of marriage, and they never made promises to each other because they both knew that they didn't need those things to keep them together.

#18 - Dream

It was too surreal, this couldn't be happening, she thought as she stood tall and proud before the setting sun with her friends on one side, and her love on the other facing the wave of black slithering towards them, but she shook the shock from her mind as they raised their weapons and with battle screams dove into battle.

#19 - Candle

Their relationship was like the flickering of a candle, filled with fights and fluctuations but they always burned strong like the kind that you blew out but always sputtered impudently back to life.

#20 – Talent

She had a talent for joy and life, one that she used whenever he settled into a deep funk that pulled him out like a ray of sunshine.

#21 - Silence

She hated silence, he loved it and they both fought an ongoing battle with each other over it; but, she knew she liked the silence of him, and he knew that he wouldn't trade in her chatter for anything else.

#22 – Journey

She would always leave for long spells of time, and he would be gone on long missions but they always found themselves between those times, to rest with each other before leaving again.

#23 – Fire

She had come into his life like the burning of a fire warming him and comforting him until he could not do without her.

#24 – Strength

She stared at him, and he stared back, and they both knew that the silence was perfect for three words, but they could not get the courage to say it so they both said nothing, and the moment passed.

#25 – Mask

Whenever they met in battle and outside of battle, they wore a thick mask that fooled even the closest observer into believing that they hated each other.

#26 - Ice

Their first kiss lingered in her mind with the memory of icy hands on her face, and his warm breath on her neck.

#27 – Fall

Don't break my fall, and don't catch me when I tumble, just fall with me so that I can feel the wind on our faces and our hair tangling together with your hand held in mine as the wind whistles by.

#28 – Forgotten

For once they both forgot about the past that they shared together, and believed foolishly that they could make a new future together.

#29 – Dance

He saw her flying through the air, her shuriken flying with her in flashes of light, and he thought not for the first time that when she fought she was beautiful.

#30 - Body

He traced her cuts and bruises with his eyes while she slept, and felt his hands clench in an effort to mangle and torture the person that had dared to mar her soft skin.

#31 – Sacred

People thought that he held nothing sacred, but they were wrong, because he held her every laugh, and her every smile, and the warmth of her dark eyes sacred in his heart.

#32 – Farewells

In this world he had bid farewell to so many people that he had stopped letting anyone get close to him, but she had come into his world slowly insinuating herself under his defenses, and then she had gone and he had cradled her as she left and he hated her for what she had done to him.

#33 – World

She would have nightmares of that moment until she died, when the world she had known was overrun by ugly dark things that had taken everything from her and robbed his touch from hers.

#34 – Formal

The first time he saw her in her ceremonial Wutaian robes his heart ached because she suddenly became unattainable and a symbol of something that he could never be a part of as a lowly ghetto dweller.

#35 – Fever

He had never been this free, and he could only here her mad laughter in the background as she swung him around her in a mad dance, and he felt sure that he was dying from some fever or disease.

#36 - Laugh

That maniacal giddy sound that erupted from her seemed to encompass his.

#37 - Lies

They told each other lies everyday, building the castle in the air that they could be together, and that she was not a princess with duties, and that he was not a Turk that people still hated and feared.

#38 - Forever

He was there at her wedding to another man, and as she swore forever to this other man, he saw her eyes wander to his to meet for a split second, and he suddenly realized that she had given him something that she would never give to this man, and that her laughter, and her smiles, and her horrible off key singing, and all the rest of their happy memories would be his forever.

#39 - Overwhelmed

The first time that she realized that she loved him, she felt overwhelmed with the emotion, and terrified she ran back home to her father, and then Tifa before finally coming back to him where he waited.

#40 – Whisper

He only told her when she was already asleep, whispering to her all she meant to him when he was sure she could not hear, and holding her close in his arms.

#41 - Wait

She waited for him at first patiently, then impatiently, then furiously before turning to leave with an angry whirl of her head, before feeling pain and then succumbing to darkness, never realizing that she had been waiting on the wrong street from him.

#42 - Talk

"So, spit it out, your stupid, idiotic reason for standing me up Turkey boy."

#43 - Search

He searched frantically for the velvet box, tearing his room apart, and going through every single pocket of clothing, dirty and clean, and ever crevice of his apartment before giving up and regretting the huge amount of Gil that he had just lost.

#44 - Hope

So many times before he had fought against her, and then with her when the world seemed to be over, but this time they both knew there was no hope as the world came crashing down around them.

#45 – Eclipse

For once in her life, the worry and terror for another eclipsed her own selfish pain, and she paced back and forth as she waited for him, ignoring the worried chatter from Tifa.

#46 – Gravity

Gravity seemed to be the ultimate symbol of their personalities, it kept him firmly on the ground, but she danced effortlessly through it.

#47 – Highway

She had asked him to pick her, and only her, and he had agreed, but his one moment of weakness had sent her packing and now she was gone, and he was following her like the stupid idiot he had become.

#48 - Unknown

He wished wholeheartedly that he could go back to the time when he didn't know she existed, so that he could go back to what he had once been.

#49 - Lock

He had locked his heart, and she hadn't had the key to it, but she had bulldozed it down beating against the walls until they had given away, and he smirked because it was so typically her..

#50 – Breath

They sat alone on the rooftop, wrapped in a blanket, counting the stars, and talking as their breath showed in puffs against the icy air and lights.

So? I have a few favorites but let me know which you liked :3.


End file.
